New life, new adventures and maybe even more
by Titania LV
Summary: This story is about a girl named Katie Kumiko. She has been Lucy's best friend almost all of her life but their friendship ends when Lucy tells that she's dating Katie's crush. Katie can't stop her feelings so she quits Fairy Tail and goes into the world trying to start new life as far away from Fairy Tail as she can.
1. Chapter 1

**Katie's POV**

It's year x784, its about month left till the S-class exam. I had been in every exam since I had joined Fairy Tail. Unfortunately I never became S-Class but I had different plans for this year. I was walking through Magnolia in my usual attire, yellow dress, black shoes with low heels, my necklace which is one of the most treasured of my belongings, my cyan wavy hair was swaying in the cool breeze.

"K.K., wait up," I heard someone screaming, running to me. I didn't needed to take a look at who it was, since my best friend was the only one who called me K.K.

"Lu, how have you been? Haven't talked to you in a while," I said giving her a small, fake smile and fortunately she bought it. Its true we haven't really spoken to each other in few weeks. Its because she has taken away my crush. I had liked him even before she joined the guild but then my problem was Lisanna. I hated how this had to happen to me, especially since she is my best friend. I can't really stand to see them together, so till now I had tried to avoid either of them and till now it had been working perfectly.

**_*Flashback*_**

_"Hey K.K. I have to tell you something really amazing," she said as I opened my doors to let her in. She told me that she will come by my house since she had some incredible news to tell me._

_"Really? What's that? Did you get back inspiration or the novel you were writing?" I asked curious. _

_"Nope, something much better," she squealed while jumping on my sofa and burying her face in one of my cushions. I raised my eyebrow at her and gestured for her to start talking, while I took out two cans of soda from fridge and gave one to her._

_"I finally got the courage to ask him out," she took a deep breath, "and he said yes." She squealed again and buried her face on one of my cushions again. _

_"Who? And when did this happened?" I asked as I already knew the answer somewhere deep inside. I hoped that I was wrong, that she wasn't talking about the same person._

_"Natsu of course, we went on a date yesterday and now we're a couple," she murmured it through the cushion. I almost spilled my drink when I heard his name.__ My world shattered when I heard the word I hoped to never hear. It was like a nightmare, in fact I wanted it to be only a nightmare, from which I could wake up at any moment but deep down I knew it wasn't. Lucy looked up at me with worried expression on her face since I hadn't replied anything in a while. _

_I have to be strong, I have to play it cool, I can't let her know my feelings now, it was too late now anyway, wasn't it?. "Congratulations," I gave her my best fake smile and she smiled back, starting to tell me about yesterday, while I mentally broke down._

_***Flashback end***_

"Yeah, I never get to see you around lately. Is there something wrong?" she asked while panting for breath, since she had to ran pretty fast to catch up with me.

"No, of course there's not. Don't you think that you'd be the first one to know, if there would be something wrong?" I questioned her but my thoughts were completely different _'Oh, if only you knew!' _

"Don't lie, I can see right through you! Remember that we are best friends from childhood and you shouldn't be hiding anything from me," Lucy scowled a bit.

"Sorry, I can't tell you the reason now. But I'm pretty sure, you'll find out that soon enough," I said as we walked inside the guild.

Lucy shrugged and waved bye to me as she run to the table where team Natsu were.

"Mira-Chan, can I get banana milkshake?" I asked sitting at the bar, to Mirajane who was cleaning some glasses.

"Ohayou, Katie-san, coming right up," she said with warm smile on her face. She went away and after a bit she came back with my order.

"Thanks," I smiled as she nodded. I started to drink my milkshake and trying to think of what should I do next.

I decided that I should head back from the guild soon, because I had to get ready to fulfill my plan tomorrow. This meant that I should start packing today. I quickly drank all the milkshake and run out of the guild, so I wouldn't be stopped by anyone.

"Why are you back home so early?" asked my roommate Dean. I didn't answer, instead I run right to my bedroom. Dean was same age as me, he had black spiky hair and blue eyes. We have lived in this house for about two years now and in about second month living together we have started to treat each other as a family.

"So what's wrong? Where are you going?" he asked while standing against the doors of my room and watching me make a mess in my room while deciding which things I'll need. I could see concern in his eyes, as he looked at me packing and also I could feel it in his voice. Well I wasn't packing too much clothes with me since I had to buy new ones if I wanted to change myself.

"I don't know yet, I'm thinking of not only leaving but changing myself also," I said after thinking for a while.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked a bit shocked.

"You know like changing my appearance and maybe a bit of my personality," I answered still without looking at him.

"Do you need any help?" he asked even though I could see the sadness in his eyes. I stood up from the floor and embraced him in a hug. Which I received back also.

"We are heading to Fairy Tail tomorrow at 7 am, then we are going to salon to change my looks and later to buy new clothes. When I'll finally will be a new person at least by appearance, I will then take my things and go travel to some other town to find a new life," I told him what I had planned for tomorrow. I saw that he didn't really like the idea of me changing my appearance but he still nodded to assure that he will be with me every step of the way. I think he did that because he knew this could be the last day we would spend together.

**Dean's POV.**

It was 7am and we just started to head out to Fairy Tail. On our way there, there was a silence between us. It wasn't silence that was too uncomfortable but at the same time it kind of was. In about thirty minutes we had reached her guilds entrance, luckily for us there weren't anyone in so we could easily go to Masters office without being interrogated. Katie knocked on the doors few times and we heard a small, quiet reply to come inside.

"What brings you here so early in the morning, my children?" Master of Fairy Tail asked a bit surprised when we walked in his office.

"Master, I would like to quit the guild," Katie said with serious face. Through I could see a bit of sadness mixed with tears in both Katie's and Master's eyes.

"What happed, you don't have to answer that, if you don't want to," he said sweetly, but I saw that he was hoping for some kind of explanation for her sudden decision.

"I just can't take it anymore, this pain, seeing them together all the time laughing, going on quests together," she mumbled. He looked at her sadly, it looked like he had already knew about her crush on him, but agreed to her decision. He took her left arm, the one with her insignia and put his hand on top of it. I saw a bright glow on Lucy's hand and after Master had removed his hand from hers, Katie's insignia was gone.

"I hope you'll find a good place for yourself, good friends and good life. And promise me that the next time we'll meet, that you'll be happy, maybe even with somebody that you'll be willing to protect no matter what it costs and hopefully the other way around," Master said finally letting his emotions take over him.

"Thank you very much for everything," she said going and hugged Master. "Please don't tell anyone my reason for quitting, especially to those two. I want them to be happy, I don't want them to blame themselves," she said before ending their hug and coming back to the door where I was standing. Master nodded and we walked out of his office and guild, leaving everything behind.

* * *

><p><strong>This is my first fanfic so I would like to hear how was the first chapter. I hope it wasn't too short or too boring. Pleas comment so I can see your opinion on this fanfic.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello again to those who choose to read this fanfic. This chapter will focus more or less on the appearance change. Also I noticed that I didn't put disclaimer in the first chapter but I think I should have, so from now on I will.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Fairy Tail characters, although I do own my OC's.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Katie's POV.<strong>

Me and Dean were travelling through the streets of Magnolia our destination being salon. It has been about ten minutes now since I had my insignia removed, but it felt so wrong and it was sad. I kinda had an urge to go back there and tell that I don't want to leave but I couldn't, in fact I didn't have the courage to go back or even look back. Finally we arrived at the salon 'Black roses'. I was a bit like a regular customer there.

"Hello Linda," I said when I walked in and greeted the manager of this place, who also worked as a stylist. Linda was short girl with long snow white hair, her hair looked similar to Mirajane's hair and she had scarlet red eyes. She was 21 years old, I didn't know too much about her personality, I just knew that she were kind, smart, good listener, chatty and from time to time very gossipy.

"Katie? Why are you here so suddenly, I just did your hair like a week ago. And you are so early as well, did something happened?" she was shocked. Usually when I come here its either middle of day or afternoon, also I'm used to make an appointment first. I looked at the grimace on her face when seeing me, I had never since I moved here and came to this salon seen her with shocked expression. She looked funny and I almost laughed but in the end just smiled.

Her eyes went from me to my roommate. "Who is he? He is cute! You two look so good together! Are you two dating? If so how long? Why didn't you tell me?" she started ranting on about how cute we were etc. I looked at Dean who was standing frozen on the spot beside the door as Linda intentionally looked at him from head to toes and otherwise. It also looked like his cheeks were tinted slightly pink, but maybe I was just imagining things. I wouldn't be surprised about that because of my mind wandering through all of these thoughts I had.

I laughed at the sight in front of me. "His name is Dean, he is/was my roommate. I didn't tell you about him because there's nothing going on between us and there couldn't be, because I think of him as a brother," I said as she looked at me then to him to see if had telling the truth, he nodded.

"Why?" she asked slightly disappointed.

"I can't really explain it, sorry to disappoint you, besides he already has a girlfriend," I laughed at her, while she took another look at him. I saw him shift uncomfortably under her gaze. "Anyway lets not waste any more time, could you do my hair?" I asked getting to the real reason why I was here.

"Sure, what do you want me to do with them?" she asked still a bit confused since as she had said earlier, I had done my hair just a week ago.

"I would like you to cut my hair short so they end just above my shoulders and make them messy looking, as for colour I would like them to be amaranth colour, if you have it," I answered serious after thinking about it for a while.

"Sure," she gestured to the wash station, after taking a look at me probably to imagine how would I look with hair like that. "Would you please tell me what's this all about?" she asked curious about my decision, while starting to work on my hair. I sighed and started to tell her all about my feelings, my best friend and my guild. Basically I told her everything about what had happened in past few years. The time passed by while she was doing my hair and listening to my story.

I walked closer to Dean who was sitting on the couch, doing something on his phone. I felt bad that he had to wait for me for all this time, he looked so bored and tired. "How do I look?" I asked my roommate showing him off my new hairstyle. It was just as I had asked.

"Wow you look so different. Its kind of scary," he laughed and I poked him on his shoulder playfully.

"Thank you for everything, I hope we'll see each other again sometime in the future," I slightly bowed to Linda, while she smiled.

"I hope we will. Stay strong and good luck wherever you wind up!" she called after me as I walked away and I gave her one last smile.

We walked from one shop to another but I didn't bought too much. I only bought few so I would have some change, because I didn't wanted to have too much bags with me, while I wasn't too sure to where I'm going to go. Also if I will need then I can just buy new ones.

_Timeskip: Katie and Dean's house_

When we got back to house it was about 10am and I felt really tired. I walked up to my room and fall into my bed for one last time before leaving. Unconsciously I drifted to sleep only to be waked up by Dean.

"Hey, it's 11 am already, didn't you want to get out of the town as soon as possible?" he asked me and I immediately shot up in my bed.

"Thanks for waking me and please leave, I have to change," I told him though it sounded more like order. I climbed out of bed and took my shopping bags. He walked out and shut the door closed after him.

"So are you coming to train station with me or no?" I asked him walking in the living room where he was sitting on the couch, looking like he was in deep thoughts. He looked at me from head to toes. I was wearing black laced top that ended few centimetres above my bellybutton and black leather jacket on top of it. For my bottom I had short dark jean shorts and as for shoes I had black ankle boots with a small heel.

"Yea I'm coming, but I can't believe that it is you. You look so different, it almost doesn't look like you," he said, standing up from the couch and going to put his shoes on. "But you know, I can still tell that its you by your personality," he smiled.

I didn't answer, I knew I looked different and I had to accept it, even through I liked how I looked before. I also knew that it will be hard to change personality but I swear that I'm going to do that. '_This was what you have to do to be free of your feelings, to start new life.' _I reminded myself about why I did this. "Here, could you give this to Lucy if she ever comes here looking for me?" I asked to my soon to be ex-roommate. He looked a what I was holding in my arm.

"Of course," he answered taking my precious necklace and my notebook in his hand and putting on the table in living room before he continued, "why do you think she'll look for you here?"

"Because I don't think Master will tell her the reason why I quit, so she'll come here because she'll be hoping to find me still in my home to ask about it, since its kind of unexpected for her that I left the guild. In any case if she don't come then take good care of my necklace but then you can do anything what you want to the notebook," I instructed when we walked out. "Do you want to be a gentleman?" I laughed while he raised his eyebrow. I pointed my bag at him which was a bit heavy for me and he actually accepted to take it while we were walking.

After I had arrived at the train station I bought my ticket and waited for my train to come. While I was waiting I saw Dean getting sadder by every passing second, I felt like I was betraying him or something since I decided to leave without him. But then again he still had his girlfriend so he wasn't completely alone, unlike me.

"I have to go now, I'll try to visit you sometime," I said when I heard the metallic voice to call all passengers to get on the board.

"Goodbye, Kat," he said and hugged me, my suitcase lied on the ground and my bag still on his shoulder. I hugged back for just a minute and took my bag/suitcases and got on the train.

* * *

><p><em><strong>This is the end of the chapter 2. I hope to get more reviews and I'm really sorry if this chapter seemed boring or if there are any mistakes in the story.<strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank you so much to whoever is reading my story, I'm so happy about it, also I want to say thanks to nico2883 for putting my story as favourite.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail but I do own my OC's.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Katie's POV<strong>

I was on the train now. As I walked through the train to find some free seats, I walked past team Natsu. Gray, Erza, and Wendy was sitting on one side and laughing at the pathetic sight of Natsu. Natsu was on Lucy's lap trying not to vomit. Carla was sitting on Wendy's lap while Happy sat on Lucy's head. I quickly walked past them, so they wouldn't notice me. I mean yeah I had changed my looks but they could probably still recognize my scent, at least Natsu maybe even in his pathetic state.

I walked past their cabin and as far away as possible just in case, also because I had no idea if Wendy will give him the spell against transportation sickness, so I wanted to be as far from them as I could. I walked to the very front of the train since they were more or less at the back cabins, but every cabin in the train was full. "Sorry can I sit here, everywhere else is full?" I asked when I got to the last cabin and didn't want to go back. In it I saw two guys and two exceeds with them, both of them sitting opposite to each other. They looked just as pathetic as Natsu, so I made an assumption that they were dragon slayers also I could tell this since they had an exceeds and I didn't ever hear of a mage other than dragon slayer with an exceed, of course I knew that not all dragon slayers had exceeds but anyway that's getting off the topic.

The man with messy, pitch black hair nodded but didn't speak and moved to the other side where his partner was sitting. I sat where he sat before and put my bags beside me but not before I took my phone and earphones out of it. I put on Evanescence and stared out of the window.

_Timeskip: After about two hours_

It looks like I had fell asleep at some stage in the long train ride, since I felt someone shaking me lightly. I opened my eyes to see the black haired guy. "This is the last stop," he told me indifferently and walked away. I took my bag and walked out of the train. Outside I saw team Natsu sitting on the bench. I quickly turned around and went the other way, only to run into somebody. I stumbled back but fortunately held my balance.

"Hey, watch where you are going!" He shouted. As I looked up I saw the blond guy from the train ride. I ignored him and tried going around him but he caught me by my wrist.

On the inside I winced from the pain but I wasn't going to show it to him, besides if I want to start new life, I have to change my attitude as well. "Let go of me!" I growled, looking him in the eyes.

"Don't you have anything else to say to me first?" he asked angrily. This situation was getting too much attention from the other people in the station and I couldn't afford to get noticed at this time and place. I mean it was attracting attention from almost everyone in this train station especially team Natsu's attention.

"Tch, I have nothing to say to you," my answer must have shocked him because his grip on my hand became lighter, I used a bit of force and got out of his grip. "Sorry, I'd love to stay and finish our interesting chat but I have to go," I called out to him sarcastically, while running out of the train station.

**Sting's POV**

_'Damn, where are they?' I thought looking around to find my best friend and exceeds. _We got separated since I was the first one off the board. Suddenly someone run into me. I looked down since she was shorter than me. She had short, messy amaranth hair and golden eyes. She wore black laced top that ended few centimetres above her bellybutton under black leather jacket, she also wore short dark jean shorts and black ankle boots with a small heel.

"Hey, watch where you are going!" I shouted after pulling out of my thoughts. She didn't looked phased and were ignoring me so I caught her by her wrist when she was trying to leave.

She looked me in the eyes with cold stare. "Let go of me!" I heard her growl.

I scowled to myself. "Don't you have anything else to say to me first?" I was angry, she was really getting on my nerves but she was also the first girl to ever say anything like this back to me.

"Tch, I have nothing to say to you," she answered and I lightened my grip around her wrist. She used this moment to pull out of my grip and ran out of station but she also called something out to me before she disappeared from my eyesight: "Sorry, I'd love to stay and finish our interesting chat but I have to go."

I stared where she had disappeared to. _'She's interesting, I hope we'll meet again.' I thought and decided to continue looking for my friends._

**Katie's POV**

After I was running for a while I slowed down. I had no idea of where I was or what should I do now, or where should I stay. I could have actually go to Crocus and stay with my cousin but I didn't wanted to trouble her especially since the last time we spoke was when I still lived in mansion. I stopped in the middle of the street I was walking through and took a moment to inspect my surroundings. I could easily tell that this street was a shopping street since it was full of all kind of shops.

I walked into bookstore, to see what do they have. After I got out of this shop, I was now in possession of map of Fiore and some of the Fiore town maps that I think I might go to. I looked at the map of this town and decided that I will head for the forest at the end of this street but before that I wanted to go into the magic shop. From that I walked out with few books with some kind of magic spells.

_Time_skip_: At the forest _

I was walking for about two hours of which about one was spent to get to the forest and other wandering around in it to find the best place to stay at. Finally I got to an opening with a small semi circular lake on the other side of this lake was a cliff with waterfall falling from it. Around the lake was flowers and the greenest grass I have ever seen and it looked like nobody has ever been there but I had this feeling that that's not the case. All of this was hidden of bushes and trees so if anyone would just pass by and not come near these bushes, they would miss this amazing sight. I stared at my surroundings in awe, without even noticing that I wasn't alone here.

"Who are you? What do you want? And how did you get in here?" deep voice asked, making me jump. I looked at the place from which the voice was coming and I saw a man standing besides the cliff. He looked in his twenties, he had light green hair, his front hair were messy and slightly falling in front of his brown eyes. He was wearing black baggy pants, white t-shirt and had no shoes on.

"Sorry, I was just looking for a place to crash for a while, I just found this place few minutes earlier, is it hard to find this place?" I answered being slightly confused by the last question.

"Yes it is, in fact no one should be able to find it because of the magic circle. Anyway that makes me wonder even more about who are you?" he asked again, staring at me intensely.

"If I tell you, you have to tell me who are you and what are you doing here. Also why is there a magic circle that shouldn't allow anyone to find this place?" I eyed him as he only nodded. "My name is Kenzi," I gave a fake name that I will be using from now on.

"I'm Eichi, I live here, this place is under magic circle to protect this place from being found," he told me and gestured for me to follow him. "I can allow you stay here for a while but not for too long," he told me and I nodded. He walked to the cliff and I saw that the side of that cliff was a bit wider, forming a small path that led into the waterfall. Inside of the waterfall was a cave, it was very big and empty but that didn't matter to me at the moment. "Don't ever tell anyone else about this place, even through they couldn't find it," Eichi said and went to sit down by the cliffs wall.

"Yeah whatever," I said taking out one of the books I bought earlier. I opened the book and started to read about first skill. It was supposed to be an easy spell if your mind is in the right state. What I mean by that is that if you don't have many different thoughts running through your mind so you relax your mind.

"What are you reading?" Eichi suddenly asked sitting next to me and looking at the book.

I jumped slightly since I didn't hear him moving at all. "You shouldn't do anything like that, you scared me," I scowled at him, ignoring his question for now.

"Sorry didn't mean to, so will you tell me now?" he asked, chuckling about my reaction while I rolled my eyes.

"Trying to learn new magic. What magic do you have if its okay for me to ask?" I quietly asked. He looked like he was debating with himself weather to answer or not. "I mean since I got here I have felt strange magical power radiating from you, it almost feels like non human," I quickly told him the reason why I was asking.

* * *

><p><strong><em>So I hope that this chapter was better than first few. Also I hoped to see even more favourites and more reviews for my story. As for my next chapter I'm thinking of publishing it on 15 December (That's just for those who might want to know).<em>**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello, dear readers, I apologise that I'm kinda late publishing this chapter but I had some other things to take care of. Anyway I hope you will enjoy this chapter.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, I only own my OC's.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Katie's POV<strong>

"So you noticed?" he asked looking quite shocked. I simply nodded and watched him. "The truth is that I'm a star dragon," he sighed while I looked at him in shock.

"Is that really true?" I asked still being a bit surprised and also I couldn't quite believe it.

He smiled and started to glow golden shining light. After few seconds there was a large dragon standing in front of me, in the place where the man had been standing. He had golden dragon scales and his eyes were midnight blue colour. "Do you believe me now?" he asked in even deeper voice than his human forms voice was.

"Whoa," was all I could say at this moment. I had heard stories of dragons being real but I had never seen one so I had thought that all of them had died. This made me think that there was a chance that I myself have met some dragons but just wasn't aware because they might have been in their human form if every dragon has human form.

He transformed back in his human form with the same blinding light. "You know what?" he asked looking deep in thoughts, while I raised my eyebrow at him. "I will make a deal with you," this caught my attention. '_What kind of deal he would want to make with me' _"If you will show me that you are worth it, then I'll teach you my magic, what do you say?" he questioned.

I was surprised yet again. "And how do I show you that I'm worth it?" I asked getting more and more interested in this deal of his.

"I'll give you week to get ready to fight with me. In this week you can try to polish your now existing magic and also learn the magic from books if you want to. If you will defeat me or at least if you will put on a good fight, then I'll teach you. How does that sound?" he asked reaching his hand out to make the deal.

_'So I have a week to polish/improve my own magic and learn some new spells. And then I will have to fight him to see if I'm worth to teach his dragon slaying magic to? It sounds so hard since his true nature is dragon, so I'm almost 100% sure that I won't win but at least I can try.' I thought going over the context of his proposition._ "Deal," I answered and shook his hand.

I then walked back to the place where I had put my bags and book, and went back to reading over some of the spells found in the book.

_Timeskip: Later in the evening_

"I'm going out to hunt something, do you want to come with me?" I was interrupted from my studying. I looked up and saw Eichi beside the entrance to the waterfall.

"Not today, I have some food with me, if you want I can share, then you wouldn't have to go for today," I answered taking out food that I had in my bag and showed it to him.

"Its okay, I like going out to hunt but thanks maybe I'll try some later," I shrugged my shoulders as he went out. When he had left I decided to try out the spells that I had been learning today.

I walked to the centre of the cave and sat down. I sat my legs crossed and I closed my eyes concentrating. I let my magic surround me after pushing all of my thoughts to the side. I opened my eyes and concentrated myself to trying to use telekinesis to move my bag but the furthest I got it was halfway to me. _'Maybe its too heavy for first time using this spell'_ I thought, looking around the cave, searching for something smaller. I put my hands in front of me, concentrating on the magic book that I had left at the wall. In few minutes I felt something heavy in my hands and saw that this time the spell had worked.

**Eichi's POV**

I was now walking back to the cave, I had gotten few animals, some fish and also picked up some berries. I stopped before I walked in the cave and watched how hard Katie was concentrating. She was sitting in the middle of cave and tried to use telekinesis to whatever she could use it on, I smiled at the sight.

I heard her sighed and lay down on the ground. "Hey I'm back," I told her walking in. She nodded but didn't move not even a small bit. "So what did you do while I was away? You look so tired," I asked her like I hadn't seen anything before.

"Nothing much, magic, spells and a bit of relaxing," she shrugged her shoulders after sitting up. "Can I get some berries?" she asked when she saw the berries in my hands.

"Sure, why not?" I answered and saw her eyes lighten, when she took the berries. I laughed slightly, she looked so cute with this expression, almost like a child. "What?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing," I said, walking to the opposite side of the wall. She looked at me for a minute but then went to her bag, she took out some blankets out of it and laid them on the ground.

"Goodnight Eichi,"she said while yawning and going to sleep.

"Goodnight Katie," I simply answered going back to eating my food.

**Third person's POV**

Sting, Rogue, Lector and Frosch were walking through the town. "This mission was so easy!" Sting said excited while Rogue had the same expressionless face as always. "Hey, isn't that Natsu-san?" Sting asked to Rogue pointing to team Natsu who were looking to something in the shop window.

"Not interested," Rogue murmured looking away.

"Aw, your no fun," Sting pouted slightly while Rogue rolled his eyes and exceeds just laughed at two of them.

"Don't go over there, you almost caused one fight already today, I don't need anymore of your nonsense," said Rogue almost dragging his friend away from where they were now standing and heading in direction of their hotel.

"What? What do u mean, I didn't cause any fights just YET," smirked Sting putting emphasis on the word yet.

"You know very well, what I'm talking about," Rogue said sounding intimidating.

"Huh, are you talking about that chick from the train station?" Blondie asked bluntly, while Rogue nodded. "She wasn't anyone, I bet she couldn't even do anything to me," Sting laughed although those weren't his exact thoughts about her.

Rogue rolled his eyes at his cheeky best friend. "Anyway lets go back to the hotel," shadow dragon slayer said walking off with his exceed following closely behind him.

"Fine but you owe me a fight!" Blondie scowled and slowly followed his best friend.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So this is the end of chapter 4, I hoped you liked it. Also I would really appreciate if you would review and if you have any ideas how I should improve my story please tell me. Anyway, hope this chapter wasn't too boring and just to let you know next chapter will mostly focus on the fight between Eichi and Katie, so till next time.<strong>_


End file.
